Episode 8535 (19th December 2014)
Plot Liz is amused to find Nick has spent the night with Erica. The three arrange to go out to a cocktail bar that evening with Tony and Nick skives off work to spend the day in bed with Erica. The outdoor Christmas decorations at No. 8 are wrecked by vandals. Gary tries to get work from Nick but fails. It's the day of Rob's sentencing but he's told everyone to stay away from court. Steve is happy for high prices to be paid to have "Lightning" fixed. Tracy’s on edge about the sentencing. Leanne feels for Tracy and persuades Peter to extend her deadline on the shop rent but she refuses charity and vows to pay up. With Nick absent, Steph recruits Gavin to help out at the bistro. As Tony and Tracy set out to pick up the dodgy electrical gear he tries again to push the idea of a partnership, this time at 60/40 in her favour, but she still refuses to back down. Alya and Gary both feel wretched. Tracy and Tony bring the goods back to his flat. Both Carla and Tracy get phone calls to say that Rob has got 25 years. Tracy collapses in tears while Liz, Michelle and Eileen try to assure Carla she’s not to blame but she knows that Tracy will think otherwise. Tony advises Tracy to choose whether to wait for Rob or move on with her life. Michael thinks the vandals are the same lads who broke into the cafe. Steve wants further work done on his car, despite the cost. Tony assures Tracy she’ll have no trouble finding another man. She seizes on his words and suddenly kisses him. He picks her up and carries her into the bedroom. Cast Regular cast *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Carla Connor - Alison King *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth (Credited as "Gavin Rodwell") *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and kitchen *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Just Nick's *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Factory floor *Barlow's Buys *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Tony Stewart's flat - Living room/kitchen Notes *This episode, transmitted at 7.30pm, was the only episode shown on this date, to allow for the annual charity telethon Text Santa to be shown from 8.00pm onwards. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy waits for news of Rob's sentencing; Leanne asks Peter to extend the deadline on the rent for the shop; Tyrone and Kevin are amazed when Steve agrees to pay extortionate prices for more parts for his car; Steph recruits Gavin to help out at The Bistro when Nick skives off work; and Alya and Gary both feel wretched. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,990,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2014 episodes